Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, in particular to an electronic device of a high-density structural design.
Description of Related Arts
With the development of the communication industry, the requirements on the structural design of communication devices, especially the high-density design of the devices, become higher. In order to realize more functions, very many electronic modules are arranged in cases of the existing communication devices. Therefore, it becomes a direction of communication device development to reasonably and tidily arrange more modules in limited spaces in order to improve the cost performance of products and bring better experience to users.